Adventures Of The Bad Touch Trio
by allboutyou
Summary: The bad touch trio and their boyfriends are the great mystery solvers. They come across all sorts of unexplained happenings. They face creepy ghouls and scary headless men. These mystery solvers go all over the world cracking down on some of the toughest cases known to man. With the help of their gadgets they are able to solve the mysteries one by one.


**The Adventures of the Bad Touch Trio.**

_Hello there! _

**Summary:**

**The bad touch trio and their boyfriends are the great mystery solvers. They come across all sorts of unexplained happenings. They face creepy ghouls and scary headless men. These mystery solvers go all over the world cracking down on some of the toughest cases known to man. With the help of their gadgets they are able to solve the mysteries one by one. Join in on the adventure as they get ready to solve another case.**

_I am terribly sorry if this sounds a bit like Scooby Doo; I have realized that and sort of laughed at myself for thinking that. This, my dear readers, is a yaoi indeed. Please, if you do not like it then as I must say do not read it. There will not be too many serious sex scenes so do not fret if that is your thing, and if it Is, there will be your turn somewhere down the line._

Case 1: Lob monster of Mount Rivers.

The sun sparkled down onto the freshly cut grass. Birds chirped loudly as the spring season came bounding in overnight. A fresh breeze flew past the six young men working on their homework. Spring break was only a day away. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert sat huddled on a bench copying off each other; meanwhile Arthur, Lovino, and Matthew sat spreaded out working alone.

"Mi amigos, do you have the answer to number 15?" Antonio asked not looking up from his home work.

"Ja, it's 225" Gilbert answered without looking up. The silence returned.

"Are you all going to be busy this spring break?" Francis asked looking up from his paper. A few shakes of the heads along with a few no's made his lips turn up in a smile.

"Ah, bon!" Francis beamed clapping his hands together excitedly "I would be pleased if you fine, handsome, gentlemen would like to come to Mount Rivers with me?" Francis asked looking from person to person. The boys were silent for a moment.

"Are we going to be driving there?" Arthur asked setting his pencil down.

"Ah, Oui" Francis answered coolly.

"Then count me in" Arthur stated putting his homework away.

"Um, I guess I can go" Matthew stated blushing rather hardly.

"Why the fuck should I go?" Lovino snapped looking up from his paper "Ah don't fucking answer, I'll go". "JA, THE AWESOME ME WILL COME!" Gilbert beamed bouncing up and down shaking the weak bench.

"Shure I will come" Antonio rolled off smiling sweetly. With that the groups set off to their own destination.

**The beginning of spring break in the van**

The music boomed vibrating the whole van. Francis drummed his fingers dancing as he drove down the highway. Antonio and Gilbert sat next to him jamming out as well their hair swooshing as they jerked it side to side. Francis wore a light sweater that was a light blue with white stripes going across it. His hair was pinned back with a pastel blue ribbon. His jeans and shoes were of the average population. Antonio sat in the middle a bit more brightly colored. He wore a chrisom red jacket that had yellow seams and yellow strings. His shirt was a black and he wore a silver necklace with a tomato for the symbol. His jeans and shoes, like Francis, were of the average population. Gilbert chose to wear darker colors. He wore a dark blue shirt that had a bunch of gillbirds placed on it. His jeans were skin tight and black with white splatter paint on the calves. His shoes were neon orange sticking out when he walked around.

In the back sat Arthur and Matthew, with Lovino in the very last row. Arthur had chosen to wear a brightly colored shirt with normal jeans. His shoes though were converse. On the converse there were bunnies with wings and on the side it said _unicorns and fairies motherfuckers_. His hair was left messy dangling like he stuck his finger in a light socket. Matthew chose to dress a bit simpler than the rest. He wore a dark red jacket with the Canadian symbol in the middle of the jacket. He wore shorts and flip flops to be a bit more daring to the coldish weather. Lovino, in the very back, chose to dress a bit nicely. He wore an express shirt that said a phrase in Italian. Like the others, except Matthew, he wore nice fitting jeans with some new tennis shoes. Frowning he stared out the window blinking now and again. His head throbbed a little from the super loud music. In-fact all three in the back were getting a headache from the obnoxiously loud music.

"HEY BASTARD," Lovino yelled to the three up front "TURN DOWN THE FUCKING MUSIC SO I CAN FUCKING THINK". The rest of the trip was rather peaceful. The mountains were breath taking. Arthur stared out the window head phones in as he listened to the Odyssey be read to him. With a smile he looked at all the mountain had to offer. Towards the top he could see light snow left over from the winter, but as he looked further down he noticed it had more and more trees till you reached the very bottom that only had dried up crumbled rocks. To him this was just simply heaven. With a smile he leaned back counting the bunnies he saw pass by.

Matthew closed his book watching as they entered the small town. It was lovely, but the Canadian had a bad feeling. It was almost like he knew something was going to happen. The people seemed very friendly and open, but it still seemed too fishy. Looking up he sighed as they drove to the hotel they would be staying at.

The resort was simply breath taking to the men. Rows and rows of beautiful flowers of all kinds were placed along the buildings. Pink ones, yellow ones, red ones, and blue ones were the main colors he could see. Kittens roamed the streets jumping from cart to cart of passing people. The resort seemed very friendly. The gang walked in the hotel, their bags pilling up onto a cart. The bell hop grudgingly escorted them to their rooms grumbling along the way. They were pleased, as well, with their room. It was solid white. White carpet along with white walls, and white furniture, white counters and white beds. Smiling they went to go into their respected rooms. Luckily there were plenty of beds for them to sleep in without having to share.

**Later that evening**

The sun was just behind the mountains as night started to come alive. Arthur and Francis walked onto the stone path heading to gather their dinner. Few people were out at this time. An elder looking man stopped them holding his hand out to silence them.

"Can I help you?" Arthur whispered to the man. He raised a brow studying Arthur.

"W-why are you out so late?" the man rasped hoarsely "the Lob Monster is going to get you". His eyes were wide as he spoke. Fear was evident in his voice.

"Lob monster?" Francis pondered staring at the man in question. His brows rose high thinking the man had lost his marbles.

"Yes sir Lob Monster. Its 50 feet high and has long black fur. Its teeth are razor sharp and will snap you young fellers up" The man snapped hands snapping shut to emphasize what he meant. Gasping, Arthur jumped clinging onto Francis arm.

"W-what do you mean, snatch us up?" Arthur squeaked. The man's face grew very dark. Turning he ran one long finger across his throat in slicing fashion. Gasping, Arthur clung to Francis more eyes wide in fear.

"Monsieur, I believe it is not funny to pull our chains, unlike my friend over here I don't not believe what you are saying" Francis scolded the man.

"It aint no lie boy, leave, leave while you're still alive" the raspy man stated disappearing into the night. The two walked in silence Arthur jumping every five seconds seeing his shadow in the corner of his eye. Sighing Francis held his hand the whole way back to the hotel.

"Arthur please, the man was just pulling your chain" Francis sighed out. As they entered the room they saw it was quiet busy. Antonio and Gilbert were roughly playing a game on the PS3; while Matthew was folding clothes and Lovino was preparing some drinks. Smiling Francis led Arthur into the room setting the bags down.

"Mes amis you will not believe what happened to us while we were heading to the food shop" Francis laughed out setting the food on the counter. Not looking up from the game Antonio gave a grunt for 'what'. Shaking his head Lovino looked at Francis with a bored frown.

"What happened" Lovino asked only half interested. Francis beamed smiling at him.

"Ah I'm glad you asked, me and Arthur met this interesting man that told us there happens to be a Lob Monster that is apparently 50 feet tall and has black fur with razor sharp teeth" Francis laughed out. Matthew, like Arthur, gasped eyes wide. Much to Francis surprise Antonio and Gilbert paused their game to listen in.

"Is that so?" Lovino asked slightly amused. Shaking his head he took the food from Francis preparing it for the others to eat.

"Oui, Arthur hear believes him, but I think he's full of shit" Francis answered Lovino in a calm voice.

"M-m-maybe we should ask a-around" Matthew suggested twirling his fingers in his shirt nervously.

"Why?" Francis asked looked slightly puzzled. "Don't tell me you believe it too!" Francis whined hitting his head against the wall.

"HEY WE COULD LIKE FIGURE IT OUT IF IT'S TRUE!" Gilbert yelled out excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Si" Antonio agreed clapping his hands eyes wide with excitement. Shaking his head Francis stalked into the room giving up on the conversation.

"You guys are idiots, there is no Lob Monster" Francis grumbled chewing on the end of a carrot.

"Whatever" Gilbert mumbled turning back to his game.

**The next day**

The streets were less busy than yesterday, but they were still booming with life. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert walked side by side gawking over every little thing they saw; while Arthur and Matthew fretted over what they had herd last night. Lovino tagged along filling his nails. All six strode into a café talking amongst themselves. A few young ladies stared in their direction curiously.

"What are you young men doing here?" a young lady asked peering over her newspaper. The group had noticed the locals were a bit strange, but chose to not say anything.

"We are on vacation here" Francis answered smoothly smiling sweetly.

"Yall know about the Lob Monster?" another lady asked eyes wide with curiosity. Smile starting to fade Francis sat back not excited anymore.

"Yes we have" Arthur pitched in "is it true what they say about it?" the lady sat her napkin down joining them at their table.

"The rumors are true" The lady began twirling her brown hair between her fingers "I have witnessed this beast. He's large and scary. He stole my papa too". Her voice seemed a bit sad as she finished, but she stared at the men with a gentle smile.

"Wow I'm sorry" Arthur whispered setting his hand over hers. Smiling the lady stood up pinning her hair back.

"What are you guys doing here? We never have guests out here anymore, not since the monster has come out" she asked with a mild amused tone.

"Look darling, we will find this 'monster' for you and prove it is really nothing, okay?" Antonio said smiling gently. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Really? You guys are really going to help?" she asked clasping her hands together. The bad touch trio nodded with a dim smile on Francis face, an amused smile on Antonio's, and an excited smile on Gilberts. Matthew and Arthur looked a bit weary, but did not say a word. The only person who did not seem interested was Lovino who sat quietly chewing on his thumb watching the others emotions pour out like water.

"Thank you so much, papa will be so pleased when you rescue him, oh I must tell the council men" with that she ran off giggling happily.A lady behind the newspaper gripped the paper roughly eyes narrowing slightly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" she spat leaving the café. They all watched her leave shocked.

"What was that about?" Antonio asked raising a brow. Gilbert and Francis shrugged sipping their drinks.

"I guess we should head out and get some information on this Lob Monster character" Francis sighed out setting his mug down gently. The others agreed standing. The gang exited the café heading down towards the banks of the ocean. Several rows of empty chairs lay across the sand. The whole town seemed vacant, except for a local or two that was passing by.

This Lob monster must really be hurting business" Francis muttered looking at the empty shops. Merchants eyed them with hope in their eyes. Eye twitching Francis walked out of the shop quickly heading towards the gang. They group walked down the street planning out where to find the Lob Monster.

"So I was thinking" Gilbert mumbled through crunching his food "should stake out and split up around say midnight and search for the Lob Monster".

"I call Antonio" Lovino yelled out before the others had a chance to breathe. Blushing he realized his stupidity, but refused to give up Antonio. Smiling brightly the Spaniard walked towards Lovino putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Okay Lovi~ I'll be your partner" Antonio said brightly.

"C-can I be pared with Gilbert?" Matthew quietly asked looking to his feet shyly.

"Hell yeah birdy, awesome me will be your stake out buddy" Gilbert beamed slapping Matthew on the back a little too roughly knocking the poor Canadian over. Grunting said canadian glared at the German before standing again.

"I guess that leaves you with me douceur" Francis purred softly in Arthur's ear. Blushing, the English man walked away latching arms with Matthew. Laughing Francis jogged up to him keeping the same pace as Arthur.

"I guess it's agreed then, we will stake out tonight and get proof of this Lob Monster" Gilbert beamed walking towards the sand.

**Later that evening**

Francis and Arthur sat up against the side the café waiting for the clear. A few locals still lingered heading home from a bar or a closed up shop. The sky was a clear as could be. Thousands of stars shinned through the mountain peaks. Staring off Arthur rubbed his temples nervously.

"When do we get to go to bed Francis?" Arthur mumbled rubbing his eyes. The French man looked over to him with a warm gentle smile.

"Soon mon cher" He purred quietly resting his head against the wall. Stifling a yawn they watched the once busy street become vacant in a matter of minutes. Smiling he stood up helping Arthur as well. The duo headed down the street looking for signs of the Lob Monster. Seeing nothing they headed further down till they reached the sand of the beach. Arthur clung to Francis nervously. He breathing was irregular and he was sweating more than usual.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Francis asked noticing Arthur's eyes were wide with fear.

"F-f-f-f-f-rancis" Arthur cried out pointing his finger to an object behind Francis. Turning his head Francis mouth dropped open at the object behind him jaw dropping he blinked rubbing his eyes.

"Putain de merede!" Francis cried out flapping his arms like a dying walrus. His face drained all color as he turned pail as a ghost. Breathing hitched he blinked rubbing his eyes.

Rooaaaaaaarrrrrrrr the monster screamed face inches from Francis face. Squealing like a little girl Francis sped off down the street Arthur hot on his tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Francis screamed arms flapping widely as he took a corner. Eyes wide he could hear the monster getting closer as its stomps got loud and louder. Rounding an alley he drug Arthur close behind him. Breathing heavy they panted as the monster slowed looking for them.

"Little boys" the deep crackling voice came from the Lob Monster. Shaking the two hid as the monster walked past the alley where they hid. Sighing relieved Arthur realized he had been crying. Whipping his nose he blushed.

"I f-fucking told you the man wasn't crazy" Arthur hissed quietly taking in his surroundings. Sighing, Francis tip-toed down to the side of a building peeking his head around the corner. The stomping gradually got quieter and quieter before it wasn't audible anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert and Matthew sat against a tree basking in silence. Neither had said a word to each other since the stake out had begun. Gilbert rubbed his chin nervously. He really didn't know what to say.

"But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more" Gilbert sang off tapping his "well I know I'm going to be the man whose coming home to you". He sang in random places not really singing it right.

"When I'm dreaming, well I know I'm going to dream my time with you" Matthew sang joining in not singing it right either.

"Shadalata" the two sang out laughing out. Smiling Matthew leaned back stomach hurting from Laughing. The two sat in silence, yet it was not as awkward as the last time it was quiet.

"Hey Matthew?" Gilbert asked looking over to the quiet blonde. The other looked to him quietly showing Gilbert he had his attetion "why did you want to be my stake out buddy?" Matthew stared at him quietly blushing slightly. Looking away the Canadian shrugged slightly at a loss for words.

"W-well, it's just that-" Matthew began blushing all anew "y-you just are the first person- well you know to notice me, except my idiot brother Alfred". Looking away Matthew blushed knowing the smirk that would be on the Prussian's face. Much to his surprise there was no smirk, or even a smile, in fact the Prussian looked a bit pail. Damn he must have scared him off, Matthew thought mentally slapping himself in the face.

"B-b-birdy d-d-d-d-don't turn around" Gilbert began fear lacing his words. Turning his head Matthew got a face full of teeth, very sharp teeth in fact. Gulping the Canadian looked up to the eyes of the monster smirking down at him. So the Lob Monster was real after all. Such a shame this is how he had to meet him.

"O-on a count to five, I am going to throw you and I want you to run, o-okay?" Gilbert rushed out eyes never leaving the beasts. Nodding slightly Matthew braced himself to be thrown. It was really hard to make yourself ready to be thrown. A sharp came to his hips when Gilbert dug his thumbs in chunking the Canadian in the other direction. Before Matthew had time to recover the monster was hot on his trail. Screaming out like a child he sprinted down the street. It seemed as if Gilbert was already a mile away. Fucking prick, Matthew thought furiously. His pace quickening he could hear the stomps of the monster catching onto his trail. The duo raced down the stone path leading to the beach. Gilbert rounded a small corned going into a tight space between two buildings. Grimacing he pulled Matthew into the tight space the monster snapping at them furiously. Gasping, Matthew clung onto Gilbert attempting to avoid the chomping of the beast's teeth. Not much longer the Lob monster left stomping loudly down the street looking for its prey. Gilbert whipped sweat from his face panting as he squeezed himself out of the tight space. He really needed to lose weight, he scolded himself. Matthew stared off into the distance watching the monster disappear.

"The hell just happen?" Gilbert asked rubbing his eyes to make shore he was not dreaming. Matthew glared at him hands placed tightly on his hips.

"That- you complete moron was the Lob Monster that you so kindly left to devower me" Matthew accused shoving his finger into the others chest. Gasping Gilbert stared at the displeased boy in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? STAY SO I COULD GET EATEN TOO? FAT CHANCE BIRDY" Gilbert yelled sticking his tongue out. The Canadian kicked Gilbert in the shins storming off furious.

"W-wait I'm sorry" Gilbert yelled chasing after Matthew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Antonio stood against the wall chewing on his gum Lovino sitting next to him sketching tomatoes on a receipt that was in his pocket. The duo stared off each in deep thought. There wasn't much that needed to be said. It wasn't that the air was awkward, even though the Spaniard was horrible at sensing the air, it was just a calming quiet. He almost enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Hey Lovino?" Antonio began bored with his gum. Grunting the Italian sat his pencil down looking up at the older teen.

"What do you want fucker?" Lovino stated scowling. Smiling Antonio sat beside him reaching for his tomato necklace that he always wore. Running his fingers across the familure pattern Antonio blushed.

"I was wondering- you like having me as a friend right?" Antonio asked looking down at his feet. Lovino stared at him quietly raising a brow. He knew the Spaniard was an idiot but he had to be outdoing himself this time.

"Yeah tomato bastard we are friends" Lovino stated saucily. He really wanted to know why Antonio was asking but chose not to ask. He was actually grateful he had Antonio. Antonio was the first person to not compare him to Feliciano. He had to admit it was rather nice. He met the idiot when he was in fourth grade, and their friendship bloomed like a beautiful flower. They haven't really talked much since they began high school. I mean he was a freshman and Antonio was a junior. His mind still replayed Antonio's words. 'We can only be friends outside of school okay?' glaring at the ground he pushed the thoughts away. He didn't know why he still talked to the Spaniard. The bastard broke his heart that day. Apparently he wasn't cool enough to hang out with. Sighing Lovino looked away not bothering to deal with the pain of rejection.

Stomp stomp stomp

The duo snapped their heads up hearing the stomping from down the street. Before they had a chance to investigate the Lob Monster appeared mere inches in front of them.

"Uhhhhhhhh" Antonio squeaked staring in the eyes of the beast "I-i-i-I think we should go no?" Rolling his eyes Lovino walked up to the beast not a hint of fear showing.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here" Lovino hissed putting his hands on his waist. The monster cocked its head roaring a loud booming scream in Lovino's face.

"Hey are you related to the potato bastard Ludwig, cause your breath smells just like his and you equally disgust me like him" Lovino hissed louder poking the furry monster in the cheat. With a wild cry the beast struck Lovino in the face leaving a long bloody scratch from his left eye to the bottom of his lip. Gasping the Italian clenched his face tears threatening to fall. Antonio stood frozen watching the blood fall from his amigos face. Half of him wanted to say fuck it and take off while the other half wanted to rescue Lovino. His horrible half got the better of him and he turned quickly sprinting off rushing down the street to safety. Lovino didn't know whether to be in shock or furiously mad. He felt a rush of betray inter his blood stream, well the part that wasn't gushing out of his face. Speaking of said monster, it was still behind him glaring daggers at him. Gulping, the Italian took a few steps back trying not to fall. Before he could blink the monster was after him like a shark. Screaming he ran off in retreat, something his family was good at doing, minus grandpa, he had been tough as nails before he had disappeared. Dismissing the thought he screamed running down the street heading for the hotel. A stream of blood was washed across his face and neck when he stopped for a breather. With the Lob Monster closing in he took off once again heading faster down the street. Much to his dismay the hotel lobby wouldn't open up their doors for him.

"COME ON YOU SICK BASTARDS, LET ME THE FUCK IN" Lovino screamed banging on the doors. When the man behind the counter shook his head no, Lovino rounded the building looking for another way in. his wish was granted not five minutes later when he saw a door that led to the pool room. Busting in, he ran down the hall ways though he wasn't in danger anymore. He was actually surprised to see the rest of the guys in the room panting much like him.

"Ahh" pant "I see" pant "you found" pant "the Lob Monster, Oui" Francis said between pants too tired to make a facial expression. Sighing loudly Antonio walked towards Lovino surprised when the Italian shoved him away with great force.

"W-what is wrong Lovino?" Antonio asked a bit hurt from the gesture.

"YOU, STUPID TOMATO FUCKER!" Lovino screeched, steam blowing from his ears. The others stared at him noticing the long gash that scared his precious face. Tears welded in the Italian's eyes. It wasn't very often that you got to see Lovino cry.

"W-what did I do?" Antonio asked holding his hands up in question. That seemed to feed Lovino's furry.

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID SON A BITCH, I NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOUR STUPID FUCKING ASS EVER AGAIN; YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PEOPLE THERE IS AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW IF IM YOUR FRIEND GUESS AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER IM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE! IF IM NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE YOUR FRIEND IN SCHOOL THEN I SHURE AS HELL AM NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE YOUR FRIEND AT ALL" Lovino screamed out tears streaming down his face. The others stared quietly as Antonio was at a loss for words. The Italian stormed off not able to stomach the scene much longer. The rest of the night was quiet, very quiet. The scene that had just unfolded was too much for anyone to bear. Francis sat with Arthur silently putting bandages of his scrapes, while Matthew was tending to Gilberts wounds. They all knew the Lob Monster was real and wanted to take it down for fear of their friends' lives. It was basically impossible to get help from police force when they themselves had no clue what to do. Antonio sat watching his four other friends' help each other while the guilt ate at him. He never knew that what he said had really hurt Lovino. He had thought that Lovino wanted to branch out so he had told his dear friend that. Of course he would love to hang out with Lovino in school! Anger boiled in his stomach as he rapidly slammed his fist in the walls, vowing to kill the son of bitch monster. The others stared at him in shock, but chose not to say a word.

"I-I need to get a drink of water" Antonio stammered leaving the room tears falling down his face.

"What a git" Arthur said rubbing his temples "Francis is it okay if I sleep with you I- I don't think I can handle sleeping alone". The brit blushed looking down at his feet. He really didn't want to sleep with Francis, but the fear for the monster was so overwhelming. Francis smiled down at his friend gently ruffling the younger's hair.

"Oui, but of course" Francis answered standing up. The Brit narrowed his eyes slightly trying to find the catch, but all in all gave up heading off to Francis' room. Plopping down on the bed he changed into his jammys and quickly sat his unicorn beside him snuggling into the rather large bed. Why weren't the other beds this big? Sighing, Arthur closed his eyes only to open them when Francis crawled into the bed minutes after he had. Twitching the English man noticed that the said Frenchie had only boxers on.

"F-Francis?" Arthur questioned turning his head to meet the others stare.

"Oui? Francis asked snuggling into the sheets comfy.

"W-where are your clothes?" Arthur asked blushing profoundly. Laughing the French man did not answer but turned his back. Cheek twitching Arthur snuggled closer not wanting to be alone. Even though the other was a few inches away he just had to feel that he was there. The slight dip in the bed did not give him enough re assurance.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Francis grumbled quietly scooting away as the brit fallowed his movements.

"I-I don't want to be alone wanker" Arthur hissed moving as Francis did. The other sighed simply annoyed.

"What are you talking about I am right here?" Francis asked when the brit moved closer to him. Arthur sighed facing the French man with a slight glare.

"I-I know but I want to be able to feel you so I know your there, the slight dip in the bed isn't- no I'm not calling you fat before you ask- enough for me" Arthur said as Francis almost pouted. With a sigh Francis pushed Arthur back to the middle of the bed then came close draping his arm around the Brit's waist. Gasping Arthur clung onto his unicorn blushing majorly.

"Just go to sleep Arthur we have a busy day ahead of us" Francis stated not at all like his normal self. Usually he was all perverted squeezing his vital regions. Turning his back to the elder of the two he closed his eyes. Sleep did not come as quick as he had hoped, but he was happy when it did.

Gilbert and Matthew sat on the couch quietly. It wasn't that they were mad at each other, though it seemed that way.

"Gill, why are we friends I mean you hardly talk to me in school and usually are too busy making out with someone after school" Matthew asked looking over at his 'friend'. Said Gill looked over at Matthew a frown painting his face. He was normally loud and rambunctious.

"I know birdy and I'm sorry I act that way, I don't know why we are friends, but lets stay friends okay?" Gilbert rolled off quietly laying his head on Matthew's chest. The Canadian stayed quiet blushing ever so slightly. Looking away Matthew pondered on Gilbert's words.

"T-t-t-that doesn't mean w-we can make out" Matthew stated with a half serious face. Gilbert busted out into fits of laughter till threats from Francis shut him up.

"That's okay birdy as long as we can still be friends I don't mind that at all" Gilbert beamed immensely. Matthew half smiled stifling a yawn. The German stared at the boy holding back a yawn himself.

"Well I'm off to bed I'm fucking tired" Gilbert yawned out too tired to hide it anymore. With that the Prussian stalked out the room going to his own bed room. Matthew looked around, images of the monster floating around in his brain. Clutching his arms tightly he hurried into Gilberts room dashing underneath the blankets. Gilbert stared in quite shock as he had only started to take off his shirt.

"Matthew you okay?" the silver head asked pulling the blankets back a little. The Canadian with a chrisom face looked away ashamed of his own behavior.

"Please don't make me leave I'm soooooooo scared" Matthew whined out miserably. Gilbert smiled softly chuckling a little.

"Alright the awesome me, Gilbert, will let you sleep in my bed with me" Gilbert beamed and finished undressing. The Canadian made room and quickly dozed off when Gilbert locked his arms around his middle.

Lovino stared at the cut that was placed across his face with a pout. It really, really hurt! He hissed as his fingers skimmed over the freshly scabbed skin. He was bound to have a scar. He slightly wondered what Antonio was doing. Actually he didn't care at all. He hated the bastard so much at the moment. He almost whished the Lob Monster would reach down, and grab the Spaniard by the neck and swallow him whole. Pushing away the scary image he walked out of the bathroom sitting down on his bed whipping away the hair that dare crawl into his eyes. Yawning he leaned down closing his eyes. The day had been rather long, and he couldn't wait for it to be over. Yawning a bit more he lay down sliding the blanket over his head. He was for shore that Antonio must like his brother more now. What wasn't there to like about the Italian. He was cute, sweet, funny, and could clean and cook really well. While he couldn't do any of that. He couldn't even draw half as well as Feliciano. Feliciano was going out with the star quarter back Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. He simply hated the German! I mean he was teaching his poor innocent brothers dirty, vile, disgraceful things! Humpfing he turned his attetion to the time. It was well after 2:30. Yawning again he turned on his good side trying his best not to hit the sore.

Antonio sat on the floor sobbing his eyes out. He hadn't meant to hurt Lovino. He really cared for him! He really, really wished he could have told Lovino how he felt. How was he to Fucking tell Lovino that he might want to be more than friends. The distressed Spaniard headed to his room trying to shake off his bruised heart. He was a real ass hole today! He shouldn't have left his friend when he was needed. Groaning he face palmed his forehead slipping into bed. He would tell Lovino how he felt tomorrow. Tonight simply was not the night to be discussing such things, after all Lovino needed some time to cool off. Laying down he slid out of his pants and shirt leaving only his tomato boxers on. Groaning from the minor scratches he got he slumbered into his bed dozing off. That night the group got little to know sleep. It was the fact that this horrible beast was out there and ready for blood shed.

**The next day **

The group woke up one by one in a very ugly mood. It was a tie between Lovino and Arthur to see who was in the worst mood. The Italian stormed around cussing and banging pots and pans together. Arthur, on the other hand, was stomping around throwing things from one end of the room to the other looking for his cell phone. Groaning the rest of the team sighed tiredly wishing the two would cease all the noise. Antonio sat in a corner sulking to himself. Matthew was draped over Gilbert's thighs doing his best not to pass out. Francis rubbed his temple twitching every time Arthur threw an item, and every time the Italian let out a loud curse.

"Arthur, mon cher, please be quiet you're giving a head ache" Francis groaned out resting his head on the table. Arthur bit back a remark remembering Francis hadn't complained once when he sauntered up into his bed. Frowning he walked over to the French man resting his head on the back of his shoulder stroking Francis shoulder friendly. The said French man let out a sigh about to doze off again. Gilbert had long passed out at the table minutes ago. Matthew wasn't too far behind him. The only one who seemed to be awake at all was sulking Antonio. The group ate their buttered toast quietly as Gilbert ans Matthew tried to wake up to even eat.

"I'm so fucking tired" Lovino whined rubbing his temples. Antonio perked up trying to soothe his ex-friend. Smiling softly he walked over to the Italian placing his hands on the others back earing a hefty punch in the chest.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME ANTONIO CARRIEDO!" Lovino screeched, causing Gilbert to jolt from his seat crashing to the floor. Groaning the German rubbed his still sore bottom and glared daggers at the Italian. Sighing, Antonio went back to his corner to sulk some more. Rolling his eyes, Arthur ate his toast.

"I suppose we should get more rest tonight and try to come with a plan around noon when we are a bit more awake no?" Francis asked scanning the tired faces staring at him. Nodding quickly Gilbert ran off to his room not waiting for the rest of the others to say anything.

"I believe one of us should investigate the areas detected and try to see who is behind this" Arthur pointed out with a yawn. Scratching his chin Francis nodded looking from guy to guy.

"I'll do it" Antonio stated silently. The others stared at him but gave no objections. With a nod the Spaniard stalked out of the room shoulders sagging.

**At the beach's coast**

Antonio walked down the beach where the Lob monster had been last night. He stared at the imprints still left in the sand. It was easy to see what was moved since the resort had few guests that dared to face the monster. He whipped sweat off his face looking for any signs that the beast was real. He almost gave up when a dark item caught his profiler vision. Turning his head he noticed the black fur that had been yanked of the Lob monster last night. Bending down he scooped it up in his hand examining it closer. The texture was rough and felt like a gorilla suit he had bought for Halloween last year. Stroking it between two fingers he thought about the color. It was almost like a painted black all one tone. He had learned in art that the hair had seven different tones in it. Stroking his head the Spaniard walked further noticing the shape of the foot. Pulling out his camera he took a few pictures to examine better. The further you got from the print the more it seemed like a real foot print, but when you got closer you could see this wired tire tread marks. Scratching his head he collated a sample of the foot print seeing the size of the foot. The Spaniard walked further down seeing no further evidence. Grinding his teeth he went to the other location where the beast was seen. There were fragments of broken glass and more pieces of 'fur' sliding the evidence in a bag he went to the final location. The only evidence he found was the fur. To him it was odd that this much fur was falling off an animal. Heading back to the hotel he saw the lady that had snapped at him and the group at the café. Her arm was slightly bruised as if she had been hit or had fallen. Shrugging the notion off he headed down to the hotel.

When he arrived the others were still asleep. Setting the evidence out he re-examined the evidence. When he found no further clues he tapped on all the rooms to share what he had found with the rest of the team.

"What is it Antonio?" Francis asked as the group surrounded the island in the kitchen. Antonio beamed setting the fur in each of their hands to feel.

"This right here is the fur from the Lob Monster" Antonio began smoothly "I believe it is fake like the fur I had gotten on that gorilla suit I wore last Halloween". The others stared at the evidence in slight awe. Next he sat out the printed photos circling the tire treads with a sharpie. Handing them a magnifying glass they examined the treads each in their own thoughts.

"Ah I see" Arthur stated handing the magnifying glass to Lovino "It seems as this Lob monster is not real but maybe a robot? Or like the gorilla suit Antonio wore". Francis nodded while Gilbert examined a bit closer.

"What could these glass shards come from?" Matthew asked looking up eying the others curiously. Shrugging slightly Antonio placed the evidence back into the plastic sacks staring intently at Lovino who refused to match his stare.

"Maybe they are from the eyes. You know like if they were made of glass of course" Antonio stated looking away from the Italian.

"So now that we know the beast is not real who could be doing this?" Arthur asked looking down at the bagged up evidence.

"Well, have any of you seen anyone who has been acting rather strange lately?" Francis asked rubbing his prickly chin. Each stared off trying to remember if they saw anyone who had been able to do this.

"Hmm, that one girl at the café seemed to not even be sad that her father was missing and what about that lady who snapped at us at the café?" Arthur suggested looking at Francis squarely. He seemed to consider it, but did not openly say so.

"Yeah it could have been, I saw the mean one when I was walking back here, she had a lot of cuts and scraped on her arm" Antonio added eyes shining a little as he spoke.

"ALRIGHT AWESOME ME HAS A FUCKING PLAN" Gilbert yelled out startling the team. Matthew slapped Gilbert on the head glaring intensely at the Prussian. Rolling his head Gilbert chose to hold back a remark.

"As I was saying, since we have a clue who it might be- I say two of us, me and birdie, fallow her and see where she is hiding the robot, if it's one, then we bust in and arrest the son of a bitch!" Gilbert proclaimed bouncing at his idea.

"What if it's not her, then what the bloody hell do we do?" Arthur asked placing his hands on his hips. The German sat quietly pondering on the thought.

"Alright then the next set will go after the Lob Monster and set up a trap to kill him" Gilbert answered after some time. The others stared at him twitching at the thought of going after such a thing.

"Alright I'll go after him" Antonio said darkly his eyes full of hate and loathe towards the beast. The others eyeing him in concern, but chose to keep their mouths shut.

"I'll go with him" Lovino muttered glaring at the wall. He didn't want to be around Antonio, but would never forgive himself if he was hurt. Antonio merely shook his head in disagreement.

"No Lovino, you were hurt because of my cowardness and I can't let that happen again, I swear I will become a better man for you" Antonio stated looking down at his feet ashamed of himself. The Italians eyes opened widely as he blushed for all he was worth. What the hell was Antonio saying? Groaning, he stared at the floor not able to answer something like that. What the hell did he want him to say? In the end he didn't answer.

"Antonio that's rather nice of you" Arthur stated looking from one to the other. Was there something going on and he just didn't notice? Tilting his head he stared at the two in wonder. Francis lightly chuckled seeing the two act like love stricken teens.

"Aww, L'amour is in the air, Oui?" Francis beamed out earning a glare from both parties.

"SHUT UP BASTARD I'M GOING WITH HIM WHETHER HE WANTS ME TO OR NOT" Lovino boomed out storming out of the room.

"Bloody git" Arthur hissed slapping Francis over the head. With a pout the French man took Arthur's hand and led him out of the room to head off for the nice café lady. He figured it was a possibility that she might have been involved. The two headed down the street spotting her dead on. She strode around the customers serving them. The two walked in simply enough acting like they needed a bite to eat. Smiling the lady sat them at a table. Francis leaned across the table telling Arthur his plan. The other blonde nodded simply. She sauntered over to them keeping her smile and as friendly as possible though it was obvious she needed to be elsewhere. The two ordered a tea keeping a close eye on her.

Meanwhile while Francis and Arthur were watching the first suspect Gilbert and Matthew were searching the mean lady from the café. They spotted her along the beach casual as ever. She wore a long scarf that blew in the soft breeze. Her eyes seemed to be closed but they were too far away to be able to tell. She held a large item in her hand as she seemed to be crying. Tilting his head Gilbert jogged closer hiding behind a large wall. As he closer he could hear her sobs. When he squinted he noticed she had a knife. Was he walking onto someone who was about to kill someone, maybe even herself? Waving his arm Matthew joined him jogging as fast and quiet as he could.

"Do you see anyone else on the beach?" Gilbert whispered trying to see if there was a victim to face the wrath of the woman holding a dagger. The duo squinted their eyes searching for her intended object. Much to their surprise there was no one there. They creped past the wall sliding behind a few others as they advanced on her.

"Oh me, Oh my, what is life worth living for? I will never get out of this slop of a town" The lady sobbed holding the knife to her chest. Gilbert dashed after her as he slowly stabbed herself in the chest. He gasped watching her body lay limp in the sand as blood poured from her delicate chest. Groaning he screamed for Matthew to call 911, the Canadian hurrying to do so.

"Come on damn it, don't die on me" Gilbert groaned holding his hand down on her chest trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could. Sirens could be heard blaring down the streets. Matthew ran towards Gilbert fear evident in his eyes. The two stepped back as medics ran in pushing them away. Groaning Gilbert reluctantly walked away not able to stomach the smell any longer. He wished to the man above that she would not die. Life was too short to end it yourself. It was a very un-awesome move on her part.

Antonio and Lovino paced down the street hoping the other guys were more successful than they had been. Antonio was unusually distant from Lovino. Lovino peeked out the corner of his eye seeing the Spaniard grumbling something to himself. They stood around gazing at the stars deep in thought. Lovino noticed the tension in the air but chose to stay quiet.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

The beast headed down the street walking straight in their path. Lovino gasped staring in the eyes of the monster that could have taken his life. Antonio pushed Lovino behind a tree ignoring his protests. He glared at the beast marching straight towards it with his hands balled in a fist. The beast cocked his head at Antonio smirking.

"What the fuck you are you staring at?" Antonio hissed raising his head proudly. Nose flaring the beast blew steam out growling threateningly.

"Little man, you think you scare me?" the beast crackled flashing its teeth as a threat. Antonio laughed darkly left cheek twitching slightly as he did so.

"You, little son of a bitch, should run away" Antonio boomed his Spanish accent laying heavily on his tongue.

"And why is that human?" The beast crackled angrily eye to eye with Antonio. Antonio walked closer to the beast his face inches away from the beasts own face.

"Because I will kill you for hurting MY best fucking friend" Antonio hissed his nails digging into his skin causing the palms to bleed slightly. Lovino gasped at the comment blushing slightly. The Lob Monster threw its head back busting out in loud outrageous laughter.

"I'm not scared of you! I will kill you and eat your little friend for supper" The monster boomed out cocking its hand back. Antonio Lunged at the beast knocking it flat down. So the beast hadn't been 50 feet but it was still rather large and hard to take down. Antonio landed a few punches as the beast clawed at his chest leaving read dark lines down his tan skin. Lovino watched in horror as Antonio tied the beast up. The beast sat there still struggling to get free. Antonio hadn't noticed the wounds on his body till the adrenalin rush was over. Groaning loudly he ran his fingers over the scrapes.

"Lovi~ please call 911 and tell them the Lob Monster has been caught and that a medic team would be nice, I want them to check out your face and make shore it won't get infected" Antonio rasped slouching against a tree. The monster screamed and fought for its freedom, but was not able to free itself.

"So who are you, I know you're not a real beast" Antonio stated glaring at the beast madly. The monster snorted sticking its chin up defiantly. Antonio shrugged too tired to really care. Lovino came sliding his arm gently around the Spaniards waists helping him stand.

"I-I think I know who it might be" Lovino whispered blushing. Antonio beamed pinching Lovino's cheeks.

"Who is it my little tomato?" Antonio asked smiling gently.

"It wasn't the mean lady from the café or the nice lady from the café. So in that case it has to be the father of the lady from the café." Lovino reasoned with a shrug of his shoulder. Antonio tilted his head confused but didn't fallow through all the way.

"How? He was kidnapped?" Antonio pointed out. Lovino shook his head slapping the other over the head not thinking he was in enough pain.

"You fucking idiot, he kidnaped himself" Lovino snapped letting Antonio go all together. The Spaniard groaned slouching against the tree. The police along with the rest of the group arrived shortly after.

"How did you catch this beast?" An officer asked handcuffing the monster.

"Antonio went fucking bat shit crazy on him!" Lovino exaggerated his hands gesturing all of his words.

"I guess we should see who he is, non?" Francis asked wondering who the Lob Monster could really be. Matthew walked over to the monster a bit scared but none-the-less pulled the head off. Much to the groups surprise it wasn't the father but it was the old man that Francis and Arthur had ran into their first day in town.

"WHATTTTTTT?" Arthur yelled out jaw dropping to the ground. Francis as well seemed quite baffled.

"W-where is the father then?" Lovino stumbled out thinking he had the right person. The man snorted and stuck his chin in the air refusing to answer. The police dragged the man away telling him his rights.

"What the hell is going on?" Gilbert called out rubbing his head confused.

"I could have sworn it was the father of the café lady" Lovino grumbled out annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

_That was chapter one! Finally done! Case solved. What did you think? Not to short? Not too long? It wasn't quite as long as I had planned but I will not complain it was a good first chapter in my opinion. Regarding to length that is….. so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it… Totolos…..oh I do not own the song 500 miles! And I do not own hetalia _


End file.
